Legend of Kitsune Nui
by clay342
Summary: we all know the story of naruto, but what if the kyuubi had a brother. Meet Kitsune Nui naruto's guardian. watch as he helps naruto from the age of six to his first battle with sasuke at the final valley.
1. the tale of naruto's guardian begins

**A/N: this will be a naruto x sakura fanfic. natani is property of tom fischbach**

 **Nome, Alaska 1931**

a man with blonde as look at a photo of himself with four other people. A pink haired girl, a silver haired cycloptic man, a boy with jet black hair, and a blonde haired kid in an orange jumpsuit. "Eew." a feminine voice said. the man looked up to see a brown humanoid wolf. "What is it Natani?" he asked the wolf. "that kid has bad taste." Natani said referring to the kid in a jumpsuit. The man chuckled. "Try as you may natani, but he probably would not let you make him wear something other than orange." "Who is he?" natani asked suddenly intrigued by the kid in the ugly jumpsuit. "His name is naruto uzumaki. I met him when he was only six years old.

It was a nice sunny day in the village of hidden leaves as a figure walked through the streets. At first glance one would mistake him for the yondaime (or fourth if you don't know naruto lore) hokage, but if you look at the back of his trench coat the kanji translates to Great Kitsune and is colored yellow as well as the flames on the hem of the coat. The man twirled a kunai that heavily resembled the fourth's kunai. People looked at him with fear and respect as he passed them. That was until he heard a voice yell "GET BACK HERE DEMON." A villager yelled out. The man turned to see a blonde haired boy run past him. "Brother." the man whispered sensing the Kyuubi no kitsune in the boy. It was at that point villagers ran past him with assorted tools after the boy. It took mere seconds for him to realize the villagers saw the boy not as a human but his brother. "no." he said before taking off after the boy drawing a kunai angry at that group of villagers. He sped up until he became a blur to the naked eye and kicked up dust as he ran. Knowing he couldn't get to the boy in time he jumped and threw the 3-point kunai far ahead of the boy and flickered to the kunai. _"Thanks Minato for teaching me that jutsu."_ the man thought as he appeared in front of the boy who cowered. The man looked at the boy with pity then looked at the mob with hate filled eyes and casually walked towards them drawing another kunai and then picked up the pace till he was sprinting cutting down all but one villager as anbu appeared. "Freeze." they said and when the figure turned the 2 anbu's eyes widened as an image of a blue eyed white nine-tailed fox appeared behind him. The two anbu fell to their knees and bowed. "Kitsune nui-sama" they said in unison."take the remaining villager to T&I for re-education for public safety." the now named Kitsune nui said. "Hai!" the anbu said before disappearing. "come along now let's get you to the hokage." kitsune said to the boy as he took the boy's hand. _"Sarutobi has some explaining to do."_

"So let me get this straight Sarutobi. Minato sealed my brother into his own son?!" kitsune practically yelled/whispered since the boy was sleeping. "Unfortunately, yes. It was the only way to contain your brother kitsune." Sarutobi said smoking his pipe. "The villagers see naruto as the kyuubi not as your brother's jailer" "Maelstrom?" kitsune said raised an eyebrow. "Minato named his son maelstrom." kitsune said looking at the now named naruto who was on the coach. Sarutobi chuckled. "What's so funny?" kitsune asked. "Almost everyone he meets think it means fishcake." Sarutobi said. Kitsune rolls his eyes and shakes his head the ghost of a smile barely visible. "Minato would have wanted me to watch over him. How old is he?" Kitsune asked. "he's 6 years old." Sarutobi said. Kitsune was shocked. "Humans are so troublesome and can be blinded by their own hatred." he said face palming as Sarutobi chuckled. "How true that is Kitsune."

7 years later

A 13 year old naruto walked through the streets with his oji-san Kitsune to the academy. "Now naruto I know that this is your third time trying to pass." Kitsune said concerned for his friend's son. "I know. Thanks for the lessons in chakra control Oji-san." Naruto said. "Good luck." Kitsune said.

Kitsune watched in pity as naruto sat on a swing. He turned his head to see two women talking and he had a hunch of what they were talking about. He teleported to them. "May I ask as to why you are disrespecting my nephew?" he asked the women who jumped at his voice. "Kitsune-sama!" they said as kitsune walked towards naruto who was talking with mitzuki. Kitsune narrowed his eyes as naruto nodded. Kitsune knew something was up.

"You found me Iruka-sensei." naruto said as Kitsune hid in his regular form masking his chakra levels from naruto, Iruka, and Mitzuki. Kitsune growled as mitzuki revealed the fact that naruto housed his brother. After iruka defended naruto from a demon windmill shruiken, kitsune charged in, his killer intent through the roof. Mitzuki backed away as the white nine-tailed fox advanced on him. He knew exactly who this was and judging by the high levels of KI (killing intent) he was downright pissed. And you never wanted to be on his bad side. "Kitsune nui, I was doing you a favor." mitzuki pleaded to the tailed beast before him. Naruto's eyes widened. This nine tailed fox was his oji-san? Kitsune narrowed his eyes. "As much as I want my brother gone.." kitsune said as he glanced back at naruto who was crying at what his oji-san said. "i will never let you touch that boy for he is naruto uzumaki, asset to the hidden leaf, a ninja, and future hokage." Kitsune finished. Energy began to form in his mouth. "TAILED BEAST CANNON!" Kitsune yelled as a beam of energy shot out of his mouth. Mitzuki screamed as he was hit by the energy and was disintegrated by it.

Kitsune grunted as mitzuki's ashes blew away in the wind. His anger turned to sadness and guilt as he padded up to naruto and Iruka. Iruka sweated bullets as kitsune walked up to him when he stopped and bowed. Kitsune rarely bowed to anyone and when he did it was a sign that you had earned his respect. "Thank you for protecting my nephew." kitsune said winking. "Kitsune-sama, if I may why reveal your true self to naruto?" iruka asked. "I had no choice." the great white fox said. Naruto jumped on him giving him what would have been a bone crushing hug. "Thank you for not abandoning me oji-san." naruto said. "Hey naruto come here I want to give you something." iruka said.

The next day saw naruto AND kitsune in team assignments. "Naruto. Why are you here this is for graduates only." Shikamaru said Naruto and kitsune looked at him. Kitsune merely shrugged while naruto grinned. Iruka came in a started naming teams until he got to team 7. "Team will be comprised of Naruto Uzumaki.." naruto looked at his oji-san. "Sakura Haruno." there was a thunk. "and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said before a loud "Hell yes" was heard Kitsune sighed after the ringing in his ears stopped.

Sakura was excited she had her crush sasuke on her team, yet disappointed that naruto was on it. Iruka then said who their jounin (senior or high ninja) instructor was. To her surprise they had two. "Now your instructor or instructors are Kakashi Hatake (Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the name) and.." iruka bowed towards kitsune "Kitsune Nui." Everyone that was left looked towards the man sitting next to naruto and immediately bowed. Sakura was in shock that man was the legendary great white fox. "Baka, show some respect." she said moving to hit naruto on the head, nut was intercepted by a hand. Kitsune's hand. "Naruto has the right not to bow. And as for you gloomy, I suggest you stay in line because you don't want to make me angry and you won't like it when I am." (naruto and Iruka shuddered the image of mitzuki disintegrating returning) to prove his point he leaked some KI putting everyone (minus naruto and Iruka) on edge. Sakura noticed naruto shudder when her instructor mentioned not to anger him.


	2. introductions and sakura's pep talk

The 3 genin and Kitsune waited for kakashi. 'Knowing kakashi he's probably doing his rounds.' kitsune thought before sighing. "something wrong sensei?" kitsune turned to sakura. "knowing your other instructor. He'll be a while." this got naruto's attention. "what do you mean oji-sensei." sakura turned to naruto. "Naruto why did you call kitsune sensei uncle?" she asked. "Why do you want to know?" naruto asked. "Naruto be nice." kitsune said. "He's kind of a father figure to me sakura-chan since I never had any immediate family." naruto said trying not to show any depression. Sakura for once looked at him with pity while sasuke scoffed, but he shrunk into his seat at kitsune's heated glare.

"Hey oji-san." naruto said. "hm?" kitsune asked as he lifted one eyelid. "i think we should pie kakashi-sensei for being late." naruto said with a mischievous grin. Kitsune gained a smirk as he got up. 'why is he agreeing with naruto?' sakura thought. "He's an idiotic sensei. He's supposed to stop him not agree with him on it." inner sakura said. Kitsune stopped and turned to her. Holding a pie in one hand, the other on his hip. "Just because I'm the oldest of you 3 doesn't mean that I can't pull a prank every once in a while haruno. I'm a fox for Pete's sake. We're supposed to be tricksters." we heard footsteps. Turning kitsune flattened himself against the wall. The door slid open. "hello tea.." SPLAT! Naruto burst out laughing while sakura snorted with amusement. Kakashi was silent. "i hate you all, not you kitsune-sama." kitsune raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who threw the pie kakashi." he deadpanned. Kakashi sighed. "Rooftop." he said flatly.

Rooftop

"Alright tell us who you are and what you like and dislike." kakashi said. "your hobbies and goals as well." kitsune added. "Why don't you go first kakashi." kakashi sighed dejectedly. " I'm kakashi hatake the rest is private." kitsune face palmed in annoyance. 'seriously kakashi. Then again the deaths of his teammates and minato would make him want to keep to himself.' he thought "you next kitsune-sama." kakashi said. Kitsune gave him a look. "I'm kitsune nui. The great white fox. I like helping naruto with his jutsu. I also enjoy helping him pull pranks every now and then as long as he doesn't prank me. My goal is to help naruto reach his. My dislikes are people who attempt to kill naruto, people who disrespect him and hurt him." that last comment was directed towards sakura who gulped. The rest of the introductions went well. For the most part.

"Sakura-chan is never going to go out with me is she oji-san?" naruto said. "Give her time naruto. She's in the fan girl stage. She'll grow out of it."

training ground 7

next day

"Naruto, look out. He'll destroy you!" sakura yelled. "Huh?" naruto questioned. "Too late." kakashi said stars in his eyes. 'he is not.' kitsune thought 'he is.' "leaf secret finger jutsu. Thousand years of death!" kitsune winced and put his hands on his rear as kakashi literally put his fingers where the sun don't shine. "Yeeeouch!" naruto yelled as he sailed into the air clutching his rear.

later after training

"Sakura, a word please." kitsune asked. Naruto saw his oji-san nod to keep going. "Yes kitsune-sensei?" sakura asked. "What do you see in naruto?" sakura was appalled by the question. "i see nothing in him." she said. "Nothing huh." kitsune said. "Well, he sees a lot in you." sakura looked at her sensei with a raised eyebrow. "Like what?" she asked. "You're beautiful for starters. Smart. He would die protecting you sakura. How many times has sasuke asked you out in reality?" kitsune said in a eerily calm voice. "none kitsune-sensei." sakura said sulking. "give naruto a chance he might surprise you." kitsune said smiling before noticing the angle of the sun. "I'll take you home."

Sakura thought about what her sensei said. "is sasuke really the one for me or is naruto?" she thought as she picked up the team photo.

 **Present day**

"Kakashi did that to naruto!?" Natani said sweat dropping before looking at the kid dressed in orange. "poor kid." she chuckled. "i never took you as the prankster type." the man chuckled. Shortly after his demeanor became grim. "everything was fun and games until wave." he said. Natani gained a shocked expression. "what happened?" she asked. "The kids got their first taste of combat."


	3. battle of wave

"No more d-ranked missions old man!" naruto yelled at his jiji-san. Kitsune was snickering since he and kakashi made them continuously catch Tora. However, he too hated that cat. Though the they caught it naruto asked him to scare it shitless. (changing to his true form) As much as he wanted to, kitsune couldn't because the daimyo had made it clear when he made kitsune a legal person not to hurt anything that was owned by him and his wife.

"Naruto you're still a genin." Iruka said. Kitsune turned to kakashi who seemed deep in thought and nudged him. "Does this remind you of someone." he whispered. Kakashi silently chuckled knowing what he meant. "with all due respect iruka I believe my nephew and his team are ready for a c-ranked mission." kitsune said in a tone that dared anyone to object. Iruka sweat dropped remembering what kitsune was capable of. Sakura shivered at the tone. Naruto had told her what had happened to mizuki (with kitsune's approval of course) She squealed at how cute kitsune looked in his true form. Kitsune placed a reassuring hand on her when he sensed her distress. Sakura looked up at kitsune and smiled. She had given naruto a chance and to her surprise acted like a gentleman on their date. "it's OK sakura-chan." naruto said taking her hand in his. "Oji-san only kills when a person attempts to kill me."

"So Cool!" Naruto yelled while kakashi, sasuke, and tazuna sweat dropped while kitsune and sakura chuckled at naruto's antics. "Naruto we haven't even left yet." kakashi deadpanned. "come on kaky. This is the first time he's left the village." Kakashi face faulted at kitsune's old nickname for him. "Kaky?" naruto said before looking at his oji-san before laughing. Sasuke and sakura soon followed.

7 days later.

Kitsune watched as kakashi plowed a chidori into haku's chest. Poor boy gave his life to protect the one person whom had taken care and raised him. Zabuza charged at kakashi preparing to decapitate him for killing haku. "not today zabuza." kitsune yelled charging forward whilst forming a sphere of energy in his right hand. He threw one of his tri-pronged kunai past zabuza's head. As it did time seemed to slow. Sakura and naruto (whom had safely fought away kyuubi's influence) watched in wonder at the sphere of energy. "Who are you?" zabuza said looking at kitsune as he appeared above him. "The great white fox you punk. RASENGAN!" kitsune said before ramming the sphere into his back.

Gato fled in fear at what the yondaime hokage look alike had said, however he didn't go far as 3 kunai embedded themselves in his back. "It's over." kitsune said as he cradled sakura whom cried after she made her 10th kill.

Present day

Natani felt like she was going to throw up. "Even I wasn't that young when I made my 10th kill much less my first." natani said before gagging a bit. It was at this point that she saw another picture. The picture had three people in it. Natani immediately recognized kitsune and naruto, but what had her stumped was the black haired girl in Grey camo pants, tan vest, grey camo scarf, and a musical note with a slash mark through the middle on the metal plate on her headband "What's this?" she asked. "Oh that. That was taken after the chunin exams." kitsune said getting nervous seeing natani getting curious about the girl wearing a hia-ate that had a musical note on it instead of a leaf. "I take it that there's a hidden sound village." she asked. "there _was_ a hidden sound village." kitsune in a tone that shocked natani. It sounded almost like regret. "her name's kin Tsuchi, my foster daughter." natani looked at kitsune in shock. He already was a father?! She shook her head and smiled. 'foster daughter' she reminded herself. "The scratch in her hia-ate identifies her as a missing nin or rouge ninja." Kitsune then proceeded to tell natani about him adopting an enemy nin no older than naruto at that time.

A/N: yes I know I'm skipping a lot of naruto's timeline, but the reason behind it is because his story isn't being told from his eyes. Another this is that I'm choosing only certain events.


	4. Kin tsuchi joins the family

It had been a few weeks since the wave mission and sakura was still scarred from the experience. Kitsune and Naruto tried to comfort her until sakura's mother forbade them from seeing her at all and that she'll be petitioning for her daughter to be removed from the roster. Kitsune was displeased (in pleasant terms) at this.

"Mrs. haruno may I remind you that your daughter is now an adult since she put that hia-ate on." kitsune said keeping his anger in check for his nephew's sake whom was currently comforting sakura. "that doesn't matter." the banshee (that's what kitsune called sakura's mother) said "She will not be going on anymore of those mission's with you nor your godforsaken nephew." kitsune bristled at her words. "in no way, shape, or form is naruto the nine tails; who also happens to be my brother" he said snarling in her face. Mrs. haruno took a step back finally realizing whom she was speaking to. "now then. Sakura." kitsune said. The girl looked up at her sensei. "here's a form for the chunin exams. If you're not ready that's OK I won't force you." he said getting up to leave. "kitsune-sensei." sakura began. Kitsune turned to face her. She smiled. "I'll do it. If naruto can face an enemy nin without fear, I should too." kitsune smiled at her words. He put his hand on sakura's head and ruffled her hair. "you remind me of a brown haired kunoichi I once knew." kitsune said before thinking " _And loved._ " Sakura was floored. "She tried so hard to prove that she wasn't a worthless teammate and when I look at you sakura, I see her in your place." sakura was near to crying. Naruto wiped the tears away. "thank you naruto." she said quietly.

A few hours later.

Kitsune was walking with naruto and sakura through the village at night when he felt a presence behind him. Kitsune turned to see a kunoichi with a musical note on her forehead protector. She had a depressed look on her face. "oji-san?" naruto asked. "Wait here naruto, you too sakura." Kitsune walked up to the girl who had her arms crossed. "You alright?" he asked. The girl nodded as her stomach growled. "Care to join my students and I for supper?" kitsune asked. A smile crept up the girl's face. "Sure." she said walking beside kitsune. "My name's Kin Tsuchi." the girl said. "Well Kin, I'm kitsune. The love birds are naruto and sakura." Kin giggled as naruto and sakura blushed. They reached ichikaru's and ate. Well almost everyone. Kitsune noticed that Kin was barely eating. Something was up. "Naruto, take sakura home." said boy looked at him. "will you be home late oji-san." naruto asked. Kitsune nodded as the two genin left. "Ryo for your thoughts." he asked Kin. "My teammates say I'm weak." she said. "Don't let that get to you." Kin looked at Kitsune. "you have potential Kin. Don't let the fact that you're a girl let you down. Do your best and don't let your teammates discourage you from doing your job because I believe you can go the distance. And I hope I'm there when you're made chunin." kitsune said smiling. Kin rushed forward and cried into his vest. Kitsune was shocked and started to get a feeling that he belonged in the girl's life. Suddenly Kitsune had a vision. I showed a pile of ash falling apart to reveal. Kin. She would die. Subconsciously kitsune released an extremely small amount of chakra and pushed it into her body. "Arigato for the food kitsune-sama." Kin said before leaving.

Chunin exams final stage

Kitsune stood beside sarutobi as they fought orochimaru and the first 2 hokage. "you're too old hiruzen. Let me deal with him." kitsune said "No, this is my mistake I must correct it. I need to do the reaper death seal." The sandaime said obviously weakened and nearly out of chakra. Kitsune tensed at the name. He knew what that jutsu did. "Will you cover me one last time... Old friend.". Hiruzen asked as his shadow clones sealed the souls of the first and second hokages. Kitsune looked at the disintegrating bodies. When he saw the one person he, in the brief time they had, saw as a daughter laying on the ground still he was shocked. Kin. His chakra didn't work unless it was... kitsune looked at orochimaru with hate. Extreme hate. "You bastard." he said charging at the damn snake sannin. Orochimaru was shocked. He had heard stories of kitsune and of how powerful he was. He tried to move his arms when he realized that they were just husks. A sphere of chakra formed in Kitsune's clawed hand. "Damn it." orochimaru thought as kitsune charged at him. The sphere became laced with fire. "RETREAT!" orochimaru yelled. "chew on this you snake bastard. INFERNO RASENGAN!" kitsune yelled thrusting his right arm forward. The sphere struck orochimaru's left arm causing and explosion that created a shock wave knocking a lot of shinobi both good and bad off their feet. Kitsune flew backwards landing next to hiruzen's prone body. His feral features disappeared as the dust settled. "Kitsune. You alright?" kakashi asked as he and guy joined him on the roof. Kitsune nodded before falling to his knees crying. "i couldn't save them both." kakashi noticed lord third's body, but he didn't know what kitsune meant by both of them. Suddenly a dull glow lit up. Kitsune rose his head to see golden chakra cover kin's body gradually making it stand up. She blinked. "Where am I?" Kin asked before being enveloped by 2 arms. Kitsune cried while hugging a stunned Kin. Slowly she returned the gesture.

One week later

Kitsune stood in the cemetery with Team 7 and his recently adopted daughter, kin. She had recently been made chunin and was a leaf nin. However she refused to part with her sound headband Kitsune had changed his clothes to black and white for the congregation. He placed a hand on naruto's shoulder and they looked at each other. The sandaime was a grandfather figure to naruto. Kin took naruto's left hand and said that she was sorry.

"I'm sorry for everything Naruto. If I could I'd..." Kin began. "It's OK. I forgive you nee-chan." naruto said giving kin one of his trademark smiles. When the trio got home, Kitsune drew a kunai from his holster. "Kin give me your hia-ate." Kin gave him the hia-ate. Using the kunai, he put a deep scratch in the middle. He handed it back to her. Later Kin walked out of a clothing store wearing her normal outfit but with a minor difference. She wore a grey short sleeved jacket with a konoha head plate on each sleeve. She still retained her sound hia-ate but it had a scratch on it signifying that she was a missing nin from the sound village, but that didn't matter. Kitsune and team 7 looked at her. "Welcome to the team Kin." Kitsune said as sasuke held out a fist. Kin noticed it and returned the gesture. Kitsune smiled as naruto and sakura hugged Kin. "Well lets go for some barbeque to celebrate." no one, not even Naruto objected. "Perhaps a photo of the new family." kakashi said eye smiling as he pulled out a camera. Kitsune smiled while having one hand on naruto's shoulder and the other on Kin's. Kin smirked crossing her arms. Naruto grinned like an idiot and made the peace out gesture.

It was the start of a new friendship that would surely grow as the now chunin team 7 got older.

 **END OF ACT I**

 **Present Day**

Natani smiled at what her friend just told her. He had given an enemy ninja a second chance at life. "that was nice of you to do that." she said. The man chuckled. "what happened to orochimaru?" a voice came from behind the duo. Turning the man and natani saw a man with a bandaged right arm leaning against the counter.

Chuckling the man responded. "Well Clay, orochimaru got what he deserved." Clay raised an eyebrow at the blonde's reply. That's when natani saw a photo of kitsune, naruto, kin and two other people. One was a white haired man. The other a blonde haired woman. "Hey who are these two?" she asked "The man with white hair is Jiraiya and the woman is tsunade. They're sannin like orochimaru was."the man said as he began to tell natani and clay about the toad and slug sages.


	5. clash with a sannin

It had been a few days since the chunin exams and kin had integrated perfectly into team 7. kitsune watched as sasuke and kin sparred. Both he and kin would be leaving soon with naruto and Jiraiya to find tsunade. "So what will you be teaching her on your trip?" kakashi asked glancing at kitsune. He had kept the jounin uniform, but ditched the trench coat for the trip. "the rasengan. And if she has the affinity for it the inferno rasengan." kitsune said watching kin drop kick sasuke. "are you sure that's wise kitsune? For the inferno rasengan I mean." kakashi asked as kin planted a foot on sasuke's chest victorious. "She has my chakra in her. Not enough to form a kit, but enough for her to have multiple affinities." kakashi nodded at his reasoning.

The next day..

kitsune, naruto, Jiraiya, and kin were walking towards a village that tsunade was rumored to be in. kitsune kept catching Jiraiya looking at him. "i know I look like the fourth, but I'm not him." Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up. "that wasn't why I was looking at you kitsune. I was looking at you because you have a missing nin beside you. "She's my adopted daughter Jiraiya." kitsune said glaring at Jiraiya. The sannin put his hands up in defense. Jiraiya knew better than to anger Kitsune. "So ero-sannin (perverted sage) are you gonna teach me the super cool jutsu?" naruto asked earning a snicker from kitsune and kin. The super cool jutsu turned out to be the rasengan. Kitsune smirked. The rasengan was naruto's birthright after all.

"Master Jiraiya will you teach me rasengan as well?" Kin asked. "Don't worry Jiraiya I'll teach her it." kitsune said taking the second water balloon and a scroll from Jiraiya before walking off with kin. "one more thing, naruto.." the orange clad ninja looked at his oji-san. "if ero-sannin walks off, let me know." naruto nodded while Jiraiya sweat dropped before thinking. 'I might as well watch over naruto's training and only leave to get food, kitsune would kill me if I deserted him to do research for a new book.'

"tou-san, why a water balloon? Kin said raising an eyebrow while looking at said object in her left hand. "To learn the rasengan there are three steps. Control, and power." kitsune said. "you said two of 3 steps. What's the third?" Kin asked intrigued. "Combining the first 2." kitsune said smiling. The water balloon represents the first step. "So what you're saying is that I need to churn the water until the balloon pops." kin said. "precisely."

kin moved her right hand in a circular motion attempting to pop the balloon while kitsune watched on smiling. Thankfully he had taught her the shadow clone jutsu before they left, however kin wanted to learn the rasengan without the aid of them. Kin huffed as the balloon bulged but didn't pop. "i don't get it. I'm spinning my chakra in a circle yet when I apply pressure to the chakra it doesn't pop." kitsune frowned. He didn't like seeing kin frustrated. "well from what I see there's pressure in the middle causing it to stretch and not burst." kin brightened upon hearing her foster father's remark. Kitsune didn't usually give out hints, but seeing his foster daughter so frustrated bothered him.

Kin began churning her chakra in multiple directions before applying pressure which made the balloon stretch even farther before bursting completely. "i did it." she said excitedly. "that you did." kitsune said smiling. "so I got control down. What's the next step?" kin asked.

"you're joking dad." kin said looking at the rubber ball in her hand. "you learned control. Now this represents the second step which is power."

1 week later

"i can't believe we struck out in that town." naruto said before returning to the balloon he was using to learn the final step of the rasengan. "Easy naruto too much and you'll pop it. Too little it'll deflate." Kin said carrying naruto's bag. She had mastered the rasengan and was giving naruto pointers on how to do it. "You're letting her help him?" Jiraiya asked "i gave her hints. It's only fair that she helps him. After all, naruto sees kin as a sister."

"a bar? Seriously ero-sannin." naruto asked skeptically. Kin also gave Jiraiya a skeptic look. "She's here I know it." the sannin said. Naruto and kin looked at kitsune for help. "Hate to burst your bubble you two, but Jiraiya's right. Tsunade always was an alcoholic when it came to depression or troubled."

sure enough tsunade was in the bar, but she made a mistake while she was in naruto's presence. She insulted the title of hokage.

"i can beat you with one finger brat." tsunade taunted naruto. "Really? Will one finger be enough to beat both of us?" kin said joining naruto. Tsunade was shocked to see the girl join naruto. According to Jiraiya and kitsune, the girl was a missing nin from the sound village, and was now a leaf nin.

"Let's go naruto." kin said tossing kunai before weaving hand signs. "Shadow kunai jutsu." the fight continued until naruto began to form an incomplete rasengan shocking tsunade. "Jiraiya what were you thinking teaching the brat that jutsu." she said. Jiraiya noticed kin charging forward at tsunade with a shadow clone beside forming a rasengan. Both he and kitsune smirked. "What? Why are you smirking?" kitsune chuckled as Jiraiya replied. "naruto wasn't the only person that learned rasengan on our way here." Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned. Kin was so close to her with a rasengan in hand. Tsunade didn't even hear her come from the back. "RASENGAN!" kin yelled as her charcoal eyes turned a sky blue with slit pupils. Her attack hit Tsunade's abdomen sending the female sannin flying.

Jiraiya gave a shocked whistle. "No one has ever sneaked up on tsunade and beat her before." he said before looking at kitsune. "Your foster daughter sure is something else." kitsune looked on as kin's eye returned to normal before she helped naruto up. "she want to be hokage?" kitsune looked at Jiraiya out of the corner of his eye. "no, she wants to help naruto become hokage like I do."

 **Present Day**

"Kin defeated a sannin!?" clay said "great kings above." natani was speechless and stunned. A chunin beating a sage. "You're kidding me." she said after regaining her sense of thought. "A fresh chunin beat a ninja with decades of experience. That's absurd." clay chuckled. "don't forget that I beat Tiberius, who had years of combat experience natani." he said "touche." she said after face palming "Anyways, after that I firmly decided to teach kin the same move I used to beat orochimaru."

 **It's been almost a year since I last uploaded. Now I don't know if I'll do the sauske retrieval arc next or have kin find out her chakra nature. I'd like you to tell me what you think should happen next. It's up to you. The sasuke retrieval or kin's chakra nature. Let me know in the comments. No telling me it's my choice. That being said peace.**


	6. failed ambush and kin's affinities

Tsunade slowly came to. As her vision returned she saw naruto and kin looking at her. "Dad, she's awake." kin said looking away before leaving Tsunade's line of sight taking her brother figure with her. Within seconds kitsune was beside her with a drink that she assumed was for the killer headache she was having. "What happened?" she asked "You got your clock cleaned by my foster daughter." kitsune said with a hint of humor in his voice. "That wasn't a regular rasengan she used was it kitsune?" tsunade asked standing up shakily. "Actually it was. And I have absolutely no idea how she was able to not only make a shadow clone, but a rasengan so silently." kitsune said. "perhaps it has something to do with her once being an oto-nin." Jiraiya said as he and kitsune supported tsunade while walking to a nearby hotel that Jiraiya had booked in before heading to the bar.

"That was so cool kin." naruto said excitedly to his nee-chan as they walked to the hotel. "What was cool?" kin asked confused. "forming a shadow clone silently as well as forming a rasengan." kin smirked. "you forgot that I was once a sound nin. I can deaden the sound of some jutsu." naruto gained a sheepish look. "Right sorry."

it was at this point kitsune sensed multiple chakra signatures headed their way. He began to slowly draw a few of his hirashin kunai and a regular kunai. Jiraiya and tsunade noticed his posture and movement. They looked each other and nodded getting into defensive positions. Surprisingly kin did the same putting her left arm in front of him and gesturing him to be quiet.

Multiple sound ninja dropped all around them, one naruto recognized. "Kabuto, why are you with them?" kin responded for the snake's right hand man. "He's a spy naruto. Can't you tell." naruto noticed the sound emblem on kabuto's hia-ate. "I trusted you!" he said pointing at the silver haired ninja. Kabuto smirked while pushing up his glasses. "true, but I only did it to get close to you. To know your strengths and weaknesses." kitsune narrowed his eyes. "How's your boss kabuto?" said man ground his teeth. "thanks to you Lord orochimaru is in critical condition." tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" she whispered to Jiraiya. "Kitsune nailed orochimaru with an inferno rasengan. From what witnesses say orochimaru fled missing his entire left arm and half of his face was burnt." tsunade was shocked. Just how powerful had kitsune become since she last saw him

Kitsune raised a regular kunai to the point his arm covered his mouth. "Shall we begin?" he said in a tone naruto had never heard before. Jiraiya and tsunade stiffened. This wasn't the fun loving kitsune they knew. This kitsune was a warrior in his own right and they knew better than to make kitsune bring this personality of his out.

The battle ensued sound ninja fell while tsunade and Kabuto went at it until blood splattered onto her. Just before Kabuto could kill her naruto blocked the kunai with his bare hand. "Don't be such a coward baa-chan. Its just blood. It can't hurt you." naruto said looking at her in the corner of her eye like kitsune would. "So this is how it'll be naruto." the spy said. "you'd die at such a young age." naruto smirked as kitsune killed the last sound ninja that accompanied Kabuto.

(naruto theme plays)

"are you kidding me?" naruto said as a shadow clone appeared. Everyone turned to the scene. The shadow clone began to form what appeared to be a rasengan. "No way." Jiraiya said as he, kitsune, and kin watched on in astonishment. "Until I become hokage.." naruto said thrusting his free hand forward. "i won't die. RASENGAN!" the resulting backlash sent Kabuto flying through multiple trees as naruto collapsed.

(theme ends)

"NARUTO!" kin yelled rushing to his side as tsunade recovered from her shock no longer afraid of blood. "Will you come back to konoha willingly now tsunade?" kitsune asked. "Yes. And I will protect the leaf as the godaime (fifth) hokage."

later at an undisclosed location near the konoha gates

"Dad why are we out here? Shouldn't we be with the others?" kin asked. "Yes, but I want to see your affinity or affinities" kitsune said. "What's an affinity?" she asked. "an affinity determines what kind of elemental jutsu you can use." Jiraiya said joining the two in the field before holding out some pieces of paper. "here." kin took a piece of paper looking curiously at it. "its called chakra paper. It helps determine what elemental affinity you have." kitsune said. "how do I know what affinity I have?" she asked. "if it crumples, you have lightning. If it splits, you have wind. If it gets soaked, you have water. If it disintegrates, you have earth. Finally if it burns. you have fire.

Nodding kin closed her eyes and channeled her chakra. After 30 seconds she opened her eyes to see that the paper had split. "Wind, I can use wind based jutsu." kitsune smiled sadly. Sure he was happy that kin could use wind jutsu, but he had hoped she had an affinity for fire as well. It was at this point kin noticed something on one of the halves. "um dad, ero-sannin, one of the halves is turning gray." she said. This peaked the sannin and kitsune's interest. "You don't think she has an affinity for fire as well do you." Jiraiya asked. I bet and hope she does." Jiraiya handed kin another piece of chakra paper. "We know you have wind chakra, but you may have fire chakra as well. Focus more on the second affinity rather than your wind one." he said. Kin nodded and repeated the process. "Well I'll be." kin heard Jiraiya say.

Opening her eyes, kin was shocked to see the paper burning. "well now I guess I can teach you my original jutsu." kitsune said. Kin's smile grew tenfold. "Really?!" she asked. Kitsune who nodded. "It's an elemental variant of a rasengan." kin's eyes widened as he formed a rasengan before flames began to wrap around and fuse with it. "it's called the inferno rasengan." Jiraiya said forming some seals on bandages. "Jiraiya's here to help supervise the training." kitsune said dispersing the inferno rasengan. "hold out your arm kin." kin did as she was told before Jiraiya began to wrap her arms with the bandages. She looked at her father with a questioning glance. "its to keep you from burning your arm off because this jutsu is very dangerous to both the enemy and the user." kin was nervous at that comment, but she wanted to learn the jutsu. Ready kin?" she smirked and pounded a fist into the palm of her hand which reminded kitsune of naruto when he was anxious to learn a new jutsu. "Hai, tou-san." she said

 **Present Day**

Natani and clay were laughing their asses off. "That Kabuto truly underestimated naruto didn't he?" clay said after getting himself calmed down. "By the sound of it, he did." natani said "Kin must have been extremely enthusiastic to learn one of your jutsus uncle." the three turned to see a teenaged anthro lioness sitting down in a chair. "You'd be right Gina, but learning the inferno rasengan was easier said than done."

 **A/N: there we go. Another chapter in the bag. Next 2 chapters will have kin learning kitsune's most powerful jutsu; the inferno rasengan. After those two chapters act 2 will end and act 3 will begin (the entire/part of the sasuke retrieval) that said peace.**


End file.
